extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Germany
General Information Protestant (before 1919) Secular (since 1919)|culture = Prussian|tech_group = Western|capital = Berlin (50)|government = Constitutional Monarchy (1871-1918) Constitutional Republic (1918-1934) Fascist Dictatorship (1934-1945) Presidential Republic (1990-present)|tag = GER|rank = Empire (1871-1918, 1934-1945, 1990-present) Kingdom (1918-1934)|development = 1880 (The First World War) 2125 (The Second World War) 1702 (Fall of the USSR) 1924 (Present Day)}} Germany is playable from January 18th 1871 to May 8th 1945, and October 3rd 1990 to the present day. The German Empire was formed by Prussia following the Prussian victory during the Franco-Prussian War (1870-1871) to acquire Alsace-Lorraine/Elsaß-Lothringen from France. See also: West Germany, East Germany, Prussia, Brandenburg, Austria, France, Poland, Czechia, Italy, Japan, Russia, Soviet Union, Switzerland, European Union In 1444 Part Of: * Holy Roman Empire ** Pomerania ** Brandenburg ** Bavaria ** Bohemia ** Saxony ** Holstein (a vassal of Denmark) * East Frisia Form German Nation * Requirement(s): ** does not exist ** Is not: *** *** *** *** *** ** Culture Group is Germanic ** None of the following must be true: *** Primary Culture Dutch *** Primary Culture Flemish *** Primary Culture Anglo-Saxon *** Primary Culture Austrian ** is not colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Administrative Technology at least 20 ** Is Independent or a Tributary ** Is not a nomad nation ** Is not at war ** Is NOT the Emperor of the HRE ** Own core province(s): Hamburg (44), Zwerin (46), Berlin (50), Braunschweig (57), Dresden (61), Thuringen (63), Munchen (65), Nurnberg (67), Hessen (81), Koln (85), Pfalz (1761), Augsburg (1868), and Frankfurt (1876) ** One of the following must be true: *** Own core province(s): Kunnegsgarbs (41) *** Own core province(s): Elsass (75) * Effect(s): ** Country changes to ** Will no longer be part of the HRE *** 'Country breaks out of the Empire' event happens *** Emperor gains 'Left Empire' opinion of the country ** Government rank changes to Empire ** Gain a permanent claim on region(s): North German and South Germany ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Gain 25 Prestige Strategy Present Day The European Union Strategy As Germany, you are the strongest nation by far in the European Union. Focusing on enacting as many reforms you can in order to form the European Union should be your focus. Ideas and Traditions German Ideas and Traditions (1871-1934, 1990-present; Determinant) For '''Germany' to have German Ideas, the government must not be a Fascist Dictatorship.'' Traditions: # +10% Infantry Combat Ability # −25% Mercenary Maintenance Ideas: # Zunft: +10% Production Efficiency # Fruhlings und Herbstmesse: +10% Domestic Trade Power & +5% Trade Efficiency # Reichskreis: +1 Diplomatic Reputation # Polizeiordnung: -1 National Unrest # Cuius Regio, Eius Religio: +1% Missionary Strength # Thurn und Taxis: +1 Diplomatic Relations # Residenzstadt: +1 Yearly Prestige Ambitions: # -5% Tech Cost Nazi Ideas and Traditions (1934-1945; Determinant) For '''Germany' to have Nazi Ideas, the government must be a Fascist Dictatorship.'' Traditions: # +10% Infantry Combat Ability # -1 Max Promoted Cultures Ideas: # Führerprinzip: +1 Yearly Army Tradition # Lebensraum: -25% Core-Creation Cost # Concentration Camps: -2 National Unrest # Blitzkreig: +2 Land Leader Maneuver # Heim ins Reich: -1 Tolerance of Heathens & -10% Culture Conversion Cost # Lebensborn: +20% Manpower Recovery Speed # Total War: +15% Morale of Armies & -10% Cost of Reducing War Exhaustion Ambitions: # +5% Discipline Extended Timeline Trivia: "One Nation, Two Ideas." Germany and China are the only nations in Extended Timeline to receive different national ideas based on what type of government the country has; thus making Germany's and China's national ideas determinant. Category:Countries Category:European countries Category:Germanic countries Category:Prussian countries Category:Western countries Category:Protestant countries Category:Secular countries Category:Constitutional Monarchies Category:Constitutional Republics Category:Fascist Dictatorships Category:Presidential Republics Category:Formable nations Category:Present Day Category:Empire (Rank) Category:Kingdom (Rank) Category:Central Powers (WW1) Category:Axis (WW2) Category:NATO Category:European Union